Atlantis Island
|connectedresources = }} Atlantis Island is a growing, developing, and maturing nation at 72 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is progressing moderately and its citizens enjoy an average amount of technological improvements within the nation. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Atlantis Island work diligently to produce Gold and Pigs as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. Atlantis Island is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Atlantis Island has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Atlantis Island allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It's borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Atlantis Island believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Atlantis Island will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. The Capital Alantis Island's capital is Atlantis City and it shows the pride, strength, and unity of the island. The city has all the governmen buildings of the entire nation, except for a few key military and econmic buildings. All diplomats meet in Atlantis City in the Atlantis Foreign Ministry which is still only part way finished. The main market of the nation is here as well, and sells everything from sugar to firearms. The capital is also sometimes the place where technology is traded to other nations for profit. Nation History Below is the history past and present, and the past and present goals of the Atlantis Island. The Beginning Atlantis Island started when a Captain and his 300 man crew, on board what is now AIS-001 Atlas, found an abandoned artificial island in the Southern Pacific Ocean near Antarctica. They docked their ship to board the island to see if they could find anyone, and found that the original inhabitants destroyed themselves in a civil war. So, that ship's Captain, Marco N, claimed the land for himself and a league of friends that now rule the country. The Present Presently, Atlantis Island is growing and expanding, the island is continuing to grow in economics. National improvements and monuments are going up across the country. The military of Atlantis Island is also growing stronger and will soon have enough Land, Air and Sea Units to demolish any country within their strength range. The people of Atlantis Island like to aid the citizens of other countries when they can. Atlantis Island is in an alliance war and is currently under attack by several nations that are supporting the Mostly Harmless Alliance including the South East Coalition who is a member of The Revolution The Future For Atlantis Island, like many other nations, the future is uncertain. All that the rulers and citizens know for sure is that they will support and defend allies and continue to make the nation stronger.